


Micchi wa Petto

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Naniwa Danshi, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Micchi is going to be so adorable help, dont send me to jail ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: What happens when you innocently picked up a stray puppy from the street because it was a cold, rainy night and the puppy turned out to be a boy; He steals food out of your fridge but in exchange, he cleans your house for you, what will happen next? Would budding friendship blossoms into love as they get to know more about each other...
Relationships: Michieda Shunsuke/Murakami Maido Raul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this! Hope you'll like it.  
> Just wanted to share a little cheer in the middle of this pandemic to the fans! Slowly updating this QWQ
> 
> Stay safe and remember to wash your hands <33

The wet, foggy night lit up as the lightning flashed across the sky. Raul clutched on his coat a little tighter and he slugged across the pavement to his apartment. His shoes are soaked and his socks are clinging to his feet and yet he paused at the entrance of the alley before he reaches his block of apartments. There was a soft whine from the dark alley and Raul turned to face the looming darkness. He thought for a while and decided to walk into the alley to check out who was making the whines. He stopped by a soaking cardboard box and the whine became louder. He knelt and shifted the damp newspaper away to reveal a cream-coloured samoyed. The puppy looked up at him and lets out a soft whine before Raul reaches a hand out to pat its wet fur. The puppy bumped his hand softly and Raul bites his lips sharply before he takes his coat off and lowered it on the puppy before using the coat to carry the puppy up into his arms. He sighed and quickly hurried out of the alley and sprinted the entire way back into the apartment.

He dripped water all over the doormat and he quickly laid the bundle of shivering animal on the floor as he quickly stripped out of his drenched clothes. He hurried into the toilet, grabbing a towel to dry himself before he took the bundle up and hurried to the bathroom and released the puppy in his bathtub. He turned dropped a dry towel on the puppy and hurried out to mop up the puddles of water he made. He ducked into the bathroom and gently lifted the puppy out of the bathtub and filled the bathtub with warm water before he carried the puppy to test the temperature with its paws. The puppy let out a comfortable whine and Raul gently placed him into the tub of water. The puppy basked a little in the warm water and Raul sniffed his own shampoo before squirting a small amount on his palm and lathered his hands with the soap and gently messaged the matted fur of the puppy. The puppy gave a soft whine and closed his eyes, enjoying the massage he was receiving and Raul wants to squeal at the adorableness of the puppy. He gently rinsed off the shampoo and took a clean set of towels to towel dry the fur before he lifted the puppy out of his bathtub and dried his paws softly. 

“Now you’re clean!” Raul squealed and opened the bathroom door to let the puppy run out. 

He grabbed a pair of new pyjamas and ducked into the shower to clean himself before he remembered that he has blown dry the fur of the puppy and hurried through his shower before he skidded to the living and looked at how the puppy was standing in front of his fan, blowing his own fur carefully. The puppy jumped and turned around to look at Raul, cowering slightly before Raul plugged in the hairdryer and switched the fan off, grabbing the puppy between his legs and slowly blowing his fur softly. Raul runs his hands in the soft fur and pulled the puppy to himself, burying his face in the soft fur.

“You’re really fluffy,” Raul sighed and took his phone out.

“Now stay still, I need to take a photo of you so I can put up a notice for your owner to come fetch you. They must’ve been worried!” Raul soothed the fur gently and took a shot of the puppy.

The puppy shook his body and barked at Raul frantically. He nudged the phone with his nose and whined pitifully. Raul patted his head softly but the puppy still whined and prod the phone sharply, making it fall on the floor. The puppy poked the screen with the nose and excitedly yelped when the screen reacted to the touch. He poked the screen again, opening a note pad and started to type on the keypad. Raul watched him in awe, amazed by the intelligence of the puppy. He finished his task and happily pushed the phone to Raul.

_Hello human, I don’t need a lost notice at all. My name is Micchi, I don’t belong to anyone._

Raul blinked once, twice and then thrice for good measure before he turned to the puppy who was stretching slightly by the table. The puppy sat properly and wagged his tail slowly at Raul, looking rather smug at his handiwork on the notepad. Raul gulped and opened his arms, earning a head tilt from the puppy, and called out softly.

“Micchi?”

The puppy yelped and came running to Raul, climbing into his lap, nosing his jaw affectionately. Raul grinned and gave the puppy - Micchi - a thorough head pat before he got up and walked to the kitchen. He rummaged for a dish and filled it with water before finding a small towel to make sure the water doesn’t spill and ruin his flooring. Micchi eagerly lapped at the water and Raul just softly patted him on the head, running his fingers in the soft fur. Micchi barked softly and got off Raul’s lap to pad to the kitchen, looking back expectantly at the youth. Raul got up and Micchi stopped by the sink, looking at him earnestly. 

“You’re thirsty?” Raul asked softly, earning himself an excited nod from the puppy. 

Raul took a bowl and filled it with water before putting it on the floor, Micchi immediately started to lap up the water. Raul sighed and looked at the puppy before squatting to pat him between his ears.

“Will you be hungry? I don’t have dog food anywhere… just bread…”

Micchi looked up and licked his jaw quickly, shaking his head. Raul grinned, promising to buy dog food for him tomorrow before returning. He straightened his back and slowly walked to the bedroom, yawning loudly. Micchi tilted his head and quietly followed him to the bedroom, curled up on the floor quietly as Raul falls into his blankets and ducked under them, burying his face into the blankets. 

“Good night, Micchi…”  
______________________________________

Micchi padded his way out of the bedroom after Raul fell asleep and in a soft glow, he turned back to being human. He winced a little, checking his bruises before he dug around for the medical box Raul had in the kitchen. He quietly rubbed ointment on his bruises, deftly packing the medical box as he returned the items carefully. He washed his hands again and found the 4 cream bread Raul bought for himself, Micchi took one and quickly bit into it, nearly moaning at the bliss of having something to eat. He has been starving for the past 3 days and he welcomed the soft bread packed with rich, silky cream. Micchi licked his lips and dug around for a carton of orange juice in the fridge. He poured himself a generous amount of juice and sat by the balcony to gaze out in the night sky. 

“It’ll be a while before I can return back home, huh…” Micchi mumbled, drowning the rest of his juice down. 


	2. Puppy Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raul finds his house magically cleaned everyday until he realizes who is cleaning up after him. Naniwa Danshi makes a cameo here~ and ofc Snow Man!! Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY RAUL!!! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW FAR YOU CAN TAKE YOUR POTENTIAL TO~ 
> 
> Also, dear readers~ I hope y'all doing fine at home and pls stay safe and ride out this pandemic together!! WASH YOUR HANDS!!

It has been almost four months since Raul picked up Micchi from the alley and they had worked out a good schedule. Raul goes to school and occasionally his part-time modelling job while Micchi stays at home and watches TV (or so Raul thinks he does). The funny thing about Micchi is that he never needed Raul to bring him out for walks and never really made the house dirty. Raul swears the house cleans itself when he is away at school - the dirty laundry gets picked up from the floor, and the rugs are vacuumed properly. The fridge is always missing random pieces of food or suspicious containers of cooked food that Raul did not remember cooking. Raul just shrugged it off since there was never anything missing in his house and he gets really delicious food to eat too. 

Today was special because it is almost 11pm and Raul has not gotten back home yet. Micchi prowled worriedly around the house before he sighed and morphed back to a human, grabbing the spare keys to go out and look for Raul. He grabbed an umbrella and hurried down the streets looking for his roommate. His nose picked up the distinctive whiff of his perfume and quickly headed towards the direction. He watched Raul drag himself home, his body looked unusually heavy and Micchi sighed. This reminds him of the day Raul found him in the alley. He walked over to Raul and grabbed him by the waist, watching the boy collapse into his arms. His puppy sense perked up at the unnatural heat radiating off the boy and he quickened his pace back to the apartment.

He helped Raul to sit on the floor, quickly tearing his drenched clothes off the wet, shivering body. He carried the naked boy to the bathroom, sitting him gently on the toilet bowl, before turning over to prepare a hot bath for him. He gently eased the sleeping boy into the hot water and gently squirted a generous amount of shampoo before letting the boy lean on him and he gently shampooed him. He drained the water and cleaned the bathtub of any soap before filling it up again, squirting a couple of the bath solution into the water. He fluffed up the bubbles and gently wiped the shoulders with them before he rinsed his hands off and left the boy to soak in the tub. He ducked into the storage room and dug the clothes he hid in there to change out of his wet ones before grabbing the mop and wiped the floor dry.

“Caring for the human? I wasn’t wrong about you, kid.”

Micchi jumped and turned to see the leader Ohashi Kazuya standing in the living room. An eagle swooped in and morphed into his human form.

“Jo-kun? Ohashi-kun?” Micchi croaked, his throat turning dry.

Fujiwara Joichiro grinned, reaching over to remove the water from his hair and Ohashi ruffed his messed up brown locks. Micchi sniffed and quickly received a tight hug from Ohashi. Jo surveyed the room, squinting at the lack of actual food in the refrigerator. Micchi flushed and suddenly Raul made a loud noise from the bathroom and the two intruders froze. Micchi quickly switched back into his puppy form, earning a loud coo of “CUTE!!” from Ohashi before Fujiwara drags him over to the window and jumps out swiftly. Micchi sighed and padded quietly to the bathroom to check on the human. He pushed the door open and watched Raul rubbed his eyes tiredly, turning at the sound of the door. He blinked, twice. 

“Micchi?” Raul croaked, jumping slightly at his hoarse throat. 

Micchi obediently walked over, dropping the fever medicine by the bathtub carefully. He stared at Raul reproachfully and pushed the medicine closer to him with his nose. Raul blinked, bending over to pick it up. He looked at Micchi and then back at the medicine. Micchi wagged his tail frustratedly and turned to walk back out of the bathroom. He grabbed the bottle out of Raul’s bag and brought it to the shocked boy sitting in the bathtub. He barked sharply, baring his teeth slightly at the boy who quickly took two pills and washed it down with the water. Micchi softened his stance and bumped his nose to Raul’s cheeks before nipping at the box of medicine and kicked the bottle out of the bathroom. He loads them on the shorter coffee table and walks back to see Raul binding a towel around himself and ducking into his room to change. 

Micchi peaked in and found the human under the covers, eyes closed. Micchi went out of the door and quickly switched back to human form. He stole into the storage again, grabbing yet another set of clothes before he ducks into the bathroom. He speedily rinsed himself and showered before he changed into clean clothes and picked the dirty, wet clothes swiftly to throw them in the washer, running a load with his own clothes. He poured himself a full glass of milk and sipped at him before switching on his telegraphic watch to communicate with his group. He hummed quietly to the song their Ace was strumming on the guitar, earning himself a soft grin from the boy. Ohashi sends him a recipe for the best porridge to feed a sick human and Fujiwara flies into the living room again, his claws holding on to two full bags of groceries. Micchi helped himself with it before Fujiwara turned back into human form. 

“Mix this into the porridge, it will help him be better. He will probably be home most of the time if he remains sick. You cannot go on as a puppy for too long…” Fujiwara worries and Micchi gives him a tight hug.

“I know my limits, I’ll be careful. Hurry home, before the sun rises. I’ll be ok.” Micchi said, pushing the eldest to the balcony. 

Fujiwara smacked him gently on the head before he took off and Micchi quickly packed the groceries into the refrigerator. He washed a pot and started on the porridge slowly. He busied himself at the stove, completely missing the telltale sign of the door swinging open and Raul dragging himself to the kitchen. He only realised when Raul stood at the island and was staring at him in shock. Micchi met eyes with him and nearly dropped the bowl of carrots he was adding into the porridge on himself before Raul jumped forward to switch the fire off. 

“Who are you?” Raul questioned, squinting at him. 

“Just someone who wants to help.” Micchi replied, avoiding his eyes.

“Where’s my dog?” Raul looked around, not seeing Micchi anyway.

“..........” 

Micchi sighed and rekindled the fire, slowly stirring the porridge before adding in the meat swiftly. He took a saucer and scooped a little of the porridge out, tasting it before he grabbed the salt and sprinkled a generous amount into it. He ignored the distressed noises from Raul and just let the porridge bubble a little more on the stove and opened the fridge to take two eggs out, cracking them into the bowl and beating them into a delicious yellow liquid before pouring them into the porridge and stirring quickly. When the porridge turned a delicious pale yellow, Micchi sneakily poured the blue liquid in and mixed it in. He then switched the fire off and took the pot of porridge off the stove, dumping the finely diced spring onions into the porridge. He stirred a bit more and washed two bowls to hold the porridge. 

He took the bowl to the island and gestured for Raul to take the seat opposite him. Raul sniffed at the porridge and sat down opposite him. Micchi just busied himself with the sesame oil and more pepper, before he placed the bowl in front of the other boy. Raul picked up his spoon gingerly and watched Micchi busy with his own bowl before he took a tentative lick on the porridge covered spoon. Raul’s eyes widened and he snapped his head up to stare at Micchi, his hand dipping the spoon back into the thick porridge. 

“This is delicious!” 

Micchi beamed, spooning a mouthful of porridge into his mouth as well. He hummed happily and his tail wagged behind him. Micchi jumped a little at the tail brushing his back and quickly muttered a charm to hide it. Raul polished the bowl of porridge happily and then turned his attention to the strange boy.

“Who are you,” he asked again.

Micchi sighed, ignoring his question and found a tupperware box to keep the remaining porridge for tomorrow. Raul clicked his tongue impatiently and Micchi just went ahead and soak the pot in water to clean it better late. Raul hissed under his breath and Micchi lets out a soft snort at the blatant display of irritance before he takes the seat opposite him again. Micchi rests his chin on his palm and looks at Raul patiently.

“Who do you think I am?”

Raul frowned. 

“The magical spirit that has been cleaning and putting away my clothes every day… the spirit who also helps me do my grocery runs and bought a lavender diffuser for my room…” Raul replied easily.

Micchi howled. “You believe in spirits?”

“As much as Sakuma-kun believes his 2D wives will be his one day…”

Micchi’s lips twitched into a soft smile, looking away from Raul. Fujiwara’s voice came into his head, informing him that the team is on standby to wipe the boy’s memory if need be. Micchi asked, thoughtfully, if he could speak the truth to the boy. Ohashi’s voice flooded his head, making him wince a little, and told him that their boss Okura had given him permission for it. Micchi rolled his eyes internally and berated their leader for being too loud. Raul was staring at him expectantly, and surprisingly patiently, as Micchi smiled at him.

“I’m Micchi.” Micchi said simply, removing the spell that keeps his ears and tail away. 

Raul gaped at him, raising a hand to touch the ears. He tugged on it and Micchi winced, shaking his hand off. Raul sucked in a breath and circled Micchi slowly. He returned to the front and Micchi just waited for him to speak.

“You’re my puppy? Raul whispered in awe.

Micchi nodded. “I’m your… puppy… gah, this is embarrassing gosh.”

Raul smiles softly, holding a hand to his cheek. “You’re really cute... May I... touch the ears, please?”

Micchi nodded and Raul's fingers goes to the ears and gently flicked against them as Micchi hears his team howling in his head, repeating the praise. Micchi lets out a low growl and unceremoniously kicks them out of his head. He wasn't the second strongest spiritually for nothing. He feels a low annoyance unfurl inside his stomach when he realised that Raul is not going to stop abusing his ears. Before he could actually do anything - yank himself away from the boy or whatever - Micchi realised a ginger cat slinked into the living room and sat there licking his paw carefully. Micchi also squeal with joy and quickly pulled his ears away from Raul, who was still abusing them, as he made his way to the cat. 

“What?” Micchi barked and the cat gave him a coy smile.

"Thank you, Ryusei-kun!!!" He mumbled telepathically.

He could hear the distant laughing from the others as Onishi Ryusei holds back his laughter. He pouted heavily at the cat who shot a paw up to pat him on the head gently.

“You kicked us out, so Jo sent me here to let you know that Kyohei ran a check on the human while you distracted him with your ears, he is safe for now. That’s all.” Ryusei reported, the amusement rang clear in his voice.

Micchi stared at the cat, displeased at the blatant laughing, who just reached a paw up to pat him softly on the head again. Micchi gave him a soft groan and the cat took his paw away, giving him one last coy smile and stepped into the balcony and leapt off the ledge elegantly. Micchi rolled his eyes and turned back to the stunned human standing by the kitchen island.

“What?” Micchi fidgeted under the stare.

“You’re not human.” Raul said, poking his finger into Micchi’s cheek.

“No shit Sherlock.” Micchi replies and steps away from the finger abusing his cheeks.

Raul stared at him in awe, prancing around him, rapidly asking him questions about his lineage and background. Micchi frowned at the amount of questions before he resigned to his fate. He brewed them a cup of tea and arranged himself on the sofa, Raul took the seat beside him and looked at him expectantly. Micchi took a sip from the mug and sighed, slowly answering his questions. It took Micchi about an hour and a half to knock the boy out, Raul curled up on the sofa, head resting on the pillow he was cuddling. Micchi sighed for the millionth time, reaching over to carry the sleeping boy to his bed.

“Good night, Raul.” Micchi whispers

He left the room and changed himself back to his puppy form, hopping onto the sofa to curl up and sleep. The seat that Raul had occupied still had a little heat lingering on the spot, Micchi whined relaxingly and his eyes drooped as he drifted off to sleep. It’s going to be a long stay for the remaining days he has to stay in the Mortal World. And he mustn't forget to take out the laundry tomorrow.


	3. It's Goodbye for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the bringer of bad news lmao

Heya :)  
I honestly doubt anyone reads this, since it is a rather rare but if you are, hello.

I'm discontinuing this until further notice. I just can't bring myself to write for the JE fandom anymore.   
It's been amazing to write for rare pairs because I satisfy my own cravings but it's been very discouraging and disheartening.   
I wish I won't be so bothered about things, but I can't.   
Each work I placed out here are my own flesh and blood and it hurts when it is not appreciated enough, and I'm not getting feedback or compliments or whatever.

I won't be boring here but I just want to say:

Please, always find time to tell authors - whose works you have read and enjoyed - how much you loved their writing, shower them with love and appreciation. If you can thank translators and fan-subbers for their hard work, I wish y'all do give such appreciation to fanfic authors because our hard work and effort isn't lesser than those of theirs. 

It's been a pleasure to write for Rau/Micchi, and perhaps one day I'll pick this up again.

Thank you to those who had been reading ♡


End file.
